greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Moses
Mark Moses played Larry Maxwell in the season fourteen Grey's Anatomy episode (Don't Fear) the Reaper. Career Filmography *''No Apologies'' (????) *''Solar Eclipse: Depth of Darkness'' (2018) *''Mapplethorpe'' (2018) *''The Take Off (short)'' (2018) *''Mysterious Ways (short)'' (2016) *''Fear, Inc.'' (2016) *''Little Loopers'' (2015) *''Atlas Shrugged: Who Is John Gait?'' (2014) *''Cesar Chavez'' (2014) *''The Tsarvich (short)'' (2013) *''Paranoia'' (2013) *''Flare: The Hunt'' (2012) *''Seeking a Friend for the End of the World'' (2012) *''And They're Off'' (2011) *''Ice Twisters'' (2009) *''Acceptance'' (2009) *''Carriers'' (2009) *''Swing Vote'' (2008) *''The Hill'' (2007) *''Letters from Iwo Jima'' (2006) *''Two Tickets to Paradise'' (2006) *''Big Momma's House 2'' (2006) *''Monster-in-Law'' (2005) *''After the Sunset'' (2004) *''A One Time Thing'' (2004) *''The Remembering Movies'' (2004) *''Saving Jessica Lynch'' (2003) *''Red Dragon'' (2002) *''In My Life'' (2002) *''Race to Space'' (2001) *''James Dean'' (2001) *''What's Up, Peter Fuddy?'' (2001) *''Treehouse Hostage'' (1999) *''One Man's Hero'' (1999) *''Deep Impact'' (1998) *''Just in Time'' (1997) *''A Kiss Goodnight'' (1994) *''Gettysburg'' (1993) *''Empire City'' (1992) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Fatal Framing'' (1992) *''The Doors'' (1991) *''Hollywood Heartbreak'' (1990) *''Dead Men Don't Die'' (1990) *''Born on the Fourth of July'' (1989) *''Dead or Alive'' (1988) *''Someone to Watch Over Me'' (1987) *''Platoon'' (1986) *''Big Shots in America'' (1985) Television *''The Last Ship'' (2015-2018) *''Salvation'' (2017-2018) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2018) *''Law & Order True Crime (mini-series)'' (2017) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2008-2017) *''Man Seeking Woman'' (2017) *''Conviction'' (2017) *''Incorporated'' (2016-2017) *''Berlin Station'' (2016) *''Crunch Time (mini-series)'' (2016) *''Mr. Robot'' (2016) *''Mad Men'' (2007-2015) *''Homeland'' (2014) *''Manhattan'' (2014) *''Rake'' (2014) *''Scandal'' (2013) *''Criminal Minds'' (2011-2013) *''Blue Bloods'' (2013) *''Elementary'' (2013) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2000-2012) *''CSI: NY'' (2012) *''Key and Peele'' (2012) *''The Killing'' (2012) *''Common Law'' (2012) *''Fairly Legal'' (2012) *''The Closer'' (2011) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2004-2011) *''Covert Affairs'' (2011) *''CSI: Miami'' (2010) *''Human Target'' (2010) *''Castle'' (2009) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2009) *''Drop Dead Diva'' (2009) *''Boston Legal'' (2007-2008) *''Without a Trace'' (2007) *''Oliver Beene'' (2004) *''NYPD Blue'' (2004) *''Las Vegas'' (2004) *''The District'' (2004) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2004) *''The West Wing'' (2003) *''10-8: Officers on Duty'' (2003) *''American Dreams'' (2003) *''7th Heaven'' (2003) *''ER'' (2003) *''The Practice'' (2003) *''Boomtown'' (2002) *''Presidio Med'' (2002) *''Providence'' (2002) *''Ally McBeal'' (2001-2002) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (2001) *''18 Wheels of Justice'' (2001) *''Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction'' (2000) *''JAG'' (2000) *''Judging Amy'' (2000) *''It's Like, You Know...'' (1999) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1999) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1999) *''Family Law'' (1999) *''Pensacola: Wings of Gold'' (1999) *''Chicago Hope'' (1998) *''LateLine'' (1998) *''Rough Riders (mini-series)'' (1997) *''The Single Guy'' (1995-1996) *''The Crew'' (1995) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1994-1995) *''The 5 Mrs. Buchanans'' (1995) *''Party of Five'' (1995) *''The George Carlin Show'' (1994) *''The Commish'' (1994) *''Winnetka Road'' (1994) *''Silk Stalkings'' (1994) *''Battle in the Erogenous Zone (short)'' (1992) *''Davis Rules'' (1992) *''Grand'' (1990) *''Father Dowling Mysteries'' (1990) *''Matlock'' (1990) *''The Golden Girls'' (1990) *''American Playhouse'' (1988) *''Ohara'' (1987) *''Family Ties'' (1986) *''North and South'' (1985) *''One Life to Live'' (1983) External Links * * Category:Actors